1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to personal mobility vehicles and, more specifically, to an electric powered personal mobility vehicle such as a tricycle, with rear swivel caster wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three and four-wheeled vehicles, commonly known as tricycles and go-karts, respectively, comprise at least one front wheel and a pair of spaced rear wheels, and many types and styles of these vehicles have been developed for use by both children and adults. Riding on tricycles or go-karts is a popular recreational activity. This is especially true for younger age children who do not yet have the physical coordination and skill necessary to ride more advanced recreational vehicles such as two-wheeled bicycles, skateboards, roller skates, or two-wheeled scooters. Adults can also enjoy appropriately sized four and three-wheeled vehicles configured in the same style as children's tricycles and go-karts, although they may not be referred to as tricycles or go-karts, these adult vehicles may have the same functionality or characteristics as the children's tricycles and go-karts.
There have been different types of tricycles devised over the years. Most of these tricycles perform the normal function of moving when pedaled by the user and turning on a radius determined by manipulation of the handlebars controlling the front wheel. The conventional tricycles provide useful means of transportation and recreation, but due to the limited range of motion of the front and rear wheels, the conventional tricycles are limited in the type of movement provided to the user. There have also not been many variations on the manner in which a tricycle is operated by the user. Conventional tricycles require the user to exert rotational force on the front wheel, usually by foot pedals connected to a single crank attached to the front wheel available to the user in a seated position. It is an object of one or more embodiments of the present invention to provide a new and improved ride-on tricycle. It is still another object of one or more embodiments of the present invention to provide a new and improved tricycle providing a unique turning action and an alternate range of motion compared to conventional tricycles.